My Love is Neverending
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: Emilie begins a rough summer after her ex-boyfriend Harry finds out her father is the most feared wizard in Britain and to top it off he flaunts around with his new girlfriend Ginny read the rest to find out.
1. True Confessions of the Heart

I was working in the back of the joke shop cleaning the place today had been a busy day a lot of people came in and bought some stuff and a bunch were testing the new products the twins were making. I also noticed that today of all days Harry shows up with that good for nothing Ginny they were laughing together and every once in awhile they would kiss I felt a pang at my heart remembering the times me and Harry had shared before he find out who I really was. The thought the of them being together made me sick to my stomach but what I really did hate most of all was that after all this time I still loved him. As I was done with cleaning the place up I walked up to the front and sat on one of the seats up front.

"Don't they just make you sick I mean Harry and Ginny?" I said looking towards the front of the shop.

"Sometimes that's all Harry's been doing since him and Ginny got together she clings to him and never lets him out of her sight." Said Ron sitting next to her.

After the whole ordeal of her true parents Hermione and Ron still stuck with her while Harry just dumped her and to top it all off after their break-up he then decides that he has always been in love with Ginny. I then said goodbye to Ron and he then left to catch up with Hermione and the others but as I went upstairs to the apartment I shared with Fred and George I saw somebody taking their shirt off. As soon as their head appeared I saw it was Fred I blushed a deep red and as I backed away to go back downstairs I accidently knocked over something. Fred turned around showing his amazing abs with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face he then immediately grabbed his shirt and put it right back on.

"Oh Jadie I didn't know you were there so I was just going to change quick before you got back." He said sitting down on the couch.

"It's alright you know you really have a nice body I'd be jealous of the lucky girl who gets you."I said playfully flirting.

"Oh you'd be jealous is that so I say I'd be jealous too if the lucky was to have you too?" He said laughing.

Just then out of nowhere he kissed me it wasn't rough or forced it was soft and at that time everything seemed too stopped and in the most strangest and yet most beautiful way I felt safe. In that one kiss I felt like nothing could go wrong and for once I felt loved by the one man whom I've always loved since my third year and when we broke apart I looked up into his brown eyes.

"So are you jealous of the girl who has me?" he said looking down to me.

"No and you?" I said looking up at him.

"No not at all." He said smiling.

Just as we were about to kiss again George suddenly popped in we then looked up and it seems Katie joined along as well.

"Sorry guys to ruin your moment it seems I saw Katie around Diagon Alley so I took the liberty of inviting her over for dinner." He said flashing a big grin.

"No that's good I guess I'll start dinner everyone can sit here until dinner is ready." I said pulling away from Fred.

I then went into the kitchen as I was pulling down some ingredients to make spaghetti I heard someone coming behind me.

"Hey so you do like Fred don't you." Katie said.

"What are you talking about?" I said pretending not to notice what she had said.

"You know what I mean don't act all innocent I saw you with Fred." She said smirking.

"He's nice and to admit he's a way better kisser than Harry." I said smiling.

"Oh so you do like him I knew it." She said excitedly.

We then cooked together and every once in a awhile would talk about boys and mostly school once we were done cooking we then set the table up and called the guys to come over and eat. Katie sat next to George while I sat next to Fred and we talked through the night. When dinner was done Katie said a goodbye and apparated home I then went to my bedroom they have made for me and began to get dress for bed as I was getting into bed I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I responded back.

"Hey Jadie I was wondering about that kiss earlier." He said walking over to me.

"Yeah I was going to ask you the same thing too." I said.

"So since you and Harry are no more I was wandering would you be my girlfriend." He said looking to the ground.

"Yes Fred I love to be your girlfriend." I said closing the gap between us.

I tipped one toes and gave him a passionate kiss he then guided us to my bed and leaned me down while still kissing me. Once on the bed he slowly slid his hands up my night shirt I then came to and pulled away alittle too quickly than I expected.

"What's wrong Jadie?" he said staring into my orchid purple orbs.

"Nothing you were perfect it's just that I'm not ready just yet please don't be mad." I said pushing back some of my raven black hair.

"No I'm not mad and I totally understand when you're ready you'll let me know." He said getting up.

He gave me one quick kiss before walking out the room I laid back on the bed I was dating my crush since third year and I couln't be happier. I never felt this happy since never I then began to wonder where my heart was leading and wasn't towards Harry no it was with Fred all along I then turned off the lamp and slowly drifted to sleep.

Wow it seems she forgetting about harry and slowly falling Fred well tell me how you liked and the next chapter would be out soon.


	2. Meeting the Ex

I woke to the alarm clock ringing I rolled over to my left side and turned off the alarm the clock read 8:44 am I then remembered that today I go back to school I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans, converse shoes & threw a H.I.M. band shirt on. I decided to leave my hair down and grabbed my trunk and headed to the bottom of the of the Joke shop once I was there I noticed Fred and George waiting for me at front entrance.

"Hey guys what are you doing down here?" I said putting down my trunk.

"Well we decided…" began George.

"That we close the shop just for today." Fred Continued.

"To take you to the Hogwarts Express." George Finished as he grabbed my trunk.

I then linked hands with Fred and side apparated along with him while George apparated by himself with my trunk once we were at the station I gave my trunk to the luggage carriers to load onto the train. Just before I left I turned to Fred who was still standing there George was probably saying goodbye to Katie.

"So I'll see you over Christmas break." I said looking around.

"Yeah we'll be celebrating over at the Burrow so I pick you up from here and then we go from there." He said pulling my face towards his.

Just before I could say anything he pressed his lips gently on my lips I slowly slid my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. We stayed like that for awhile until the conductor shouted out last call for all the students to aboard before the train leaves. I then said one last goodbye and then got on the train I stuck my head out and waved goodbye until the train was out of sight I then proceeded down the cart and began looking for the gang. I then spotted Ron and Hermione sitting there talking I slowly slid the door and then slammed it a bit to get their attention.

"Now that I've got your attention so how was your summer?" I said sitting next to Hermione.

"It was good I went to France the half of the summer and spend the rest of the summer with the Weasleys." Hermione said smiling.

"So how was yours did my brothers made you try some of their newest inventions." Ron laughed only to scold by Hermione.

"No there were good and surprisingly they didn't let me try out some stuff so it was good summer all in all." I said smiling.

"So what else happened because you seem all giddy and excited." Hermione asked.

"Well I kissed Fred." I said smiling at the thought.

"What was is like?" Hermione pressed on.

"To be truthful it was way better than Harry." I said smiling a bit.

As the train went on they continued their conversation talking about how the rest of the summer I also found out from Ron how Harry and Ginny got together it seems that her feelings were still there all along. Poor Dean she wrote to him telling him it's over and that she has loved another well enough of them I was over them already no longer jealous. As soon as we were getting closer to the station me and Hermione excused ourselves and went to go change into our robes as I was just getting out after I had already changed I went out in the hallway and was making my way towards the compartment when I heard a familiar voice.

"Emilie can we talk?" said Harry.

"What now Harry if it's about you and Ginny then forget it I'm done crying for you." I said turning away.

"Why does it have to always be about Ginny?" he said clearly annoyed.

"Well for one you dumped after you found out I'm related to Voldemort and then all of a sudden you are now seeing Ginny." I said walking towards him.

"I'm sorry I sort of freaked out I shouldn't have done that to you." He said looking into my eyes hoping to be forgiven.

"I forgive you Harry but I'm seeing someone too so If you're looking to get back together the answers no." I said looking away.

"Who is he?" he said with a hint of jealousy.

"It's Fred Ginny's brother." I said.

At that I left before he pressed on anymore what's done is done nothing can change that I then went to the compartment and found Ron was already dressed before us. I sat across from and looked out towards the window.

"What's wrong Emma?" he said.

"Nothing to worry about I just met Harry." I said smiling.

"So what did he have to say." Ron said.

"Nothing much he just wanted to apologize for what he did and then I told him I was dating your brother." I said taking a bit of my pumpkin pasties.

"So how did he take that." Ron said smiling.

"I didn't stand around long enough to let him react." I said smirking.

It was nightfall when the train finally had came to a complete stop I then got off and went to where the carriages were at and sat with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. It seems that Harry was sitting Ginny and some of their friends as they got to the school they got out and made their way over to the great hall. As they sat down I noticed Ginny and Harry coming towards them us I laughed a little at how Ginny was practically dragging Harry with her and once they got there she sat across from me and Hermione leaving Ron to sit next to Harry.

"Hello Emilie had a nice summer." Ginny said happily.

"Yeah it's great." I said looking away not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"It sure didn't sound great if you're acting like this." She said sounding upset.

"Leave it alone Ginny." Hermione Said.

"Why should I?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"Because if you don't I do something much worse." I said slowing getting up.

Just as I was about to pull my wand out I looked over to Harry and noticed he's was watching and our eyes locked for that moment but still in that moment he pleaded with me not to hurt her.

"You know what you're not worth my time I don't feel hungry anymore I'll see you guys in the common room." I said getting up.

I then went out of the great hall and went straight up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Hermione and the others to come.


	3. Old Memories and Harry's True Feelings

I was finally in the common room I sat at my favorite arm chair and draped my legs over the arm of the chair I sat thinking back to last year when I found out who I really was.

_~Flashback, 5th year~_

I was sitting outside with Harry we were taking and laughing about some random stuff we normally would talk when suddenly Professor McGonagall coming towards with a stern look on her face as always.

"Ms. Edwards Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you alone." She said looking worried.

I then got up and looked to Harry who was getting up himself and grabbing his robe we had used as a blanket.

"Don't worry Harry its going to be alright." I said and I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I then made it towards the Professor's office once I was there I said the password and I went up the steps and I went through the door and I spotted Dumbledore sitting at his desk. He was scribbling away on a piece of parchment once he noticed I was in he laid his pen down and looked at me through his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Ms. Edwards please have a seat." He said and with a wave of his hands a chair appeared.

"Thank you Professor I was summoned by Professor McGonagall because she said that you would like to talk to me." I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yes it is very important that you should be first to know before anyone does." He said getting up.

"Do you remember your mother Serethiel?" He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes she was my mother I don't really remember my father he left my mom way before I was born." I said biting my lip alittle to stop my tears from falling.

"Yes she was a wonderful person and very intelligent I think more so than Harry's mother she came over to Hogwarts to learn of our magic she befriended almost everyone." He said smiling.

"Did she have any boyfriends while she was here?" I said with curiousity.

"She had many guys who loved but her heart belonged to one guy." He said happily.

"Who was he, is he my father?" I said smiling.  
"It was Tom Riddle he had already graduated from Hogwarts long before she came but they met at a coffee shop some would say it was love at first sight." Dumbledore said as he got up.

"Oh so is he my father." I said my back facing Dumbledore.

"Yes he is your and he happens to be the same man who is trying to kill Harry." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

I was at a loss for words my father was Voldemort the most feared man in the world his blood flowed through my veins it made sick just thinking about it. I slowly turned around to see Dumbledore standing looking worried.

"Who killed my mother was it him?" I said as tears fell freely down my face.

"No as evil of a person he was he would have never done any harm to you or your mother he loved her too much." He said as he went back behind the desk.

"Then who is responsible for my mother's death." I said my voice shaking alittle.

"It was Lucius Malfoy it seemed he too had loved your mother but when he heard that she had married Tom and they were expecting their first child he grew jealous. Then one night while your mother put you to bed you were only one at the time he came and when your mother refused to run away with him in blind fury he killed your mother once he knew what he had done he got scared at reported to Tom that the ministry of magic came in while he was away and killed her thinking she was a death-eater." He said as he sat down.

"Then what happened." I said.

"Well Tom paid a visit to the Ministry of Magic and started firing curses at everyone and anyone who got in his way." He said as he took off his glasses.

After Dumbledore finished the story of my parents lives I then said a quick good-bye and headed down the winding stairs. Once I was out in the hallway I sat down on the ground I cried softly into my hands my mother was murdered by that scumbag Lucius, and my dad was the most feared wizard. I sat there for what seemed like hours which was only 15 minutes I then noticed at the corner of my eye I noticed Harry sprinting over to where I was sitting I could tell just by sitting this way that he was worried. I really did hate making Harry worry about me especially with the other stuff he had to deal with. I looked up into his emerald green eyes that were filled with so much concern I almost felt so guilty seeing him like that.

"Its nothing Harry I'm fine." I said getting up and wiping the dry tears from my face.

"What's wrong Sam you can tell me." He said coming towards me.

"That's not my name Harry not any more." I said turning away from him.

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"I'm Emilie Jade Riddle." I said turning back to face Harry.

He stood there for alwhile letting what I just said to him all sink in he then got up and left me there I began to cry again I knew right there and then we were through. I felt my heart breaking as I heard the sound of his footsteps faded away as he walked out of my life after our break-up I saw him cuddling up with Ginny Weasley. She looked pleased that he was with her and whenever I passed them in the Great Hall I would catch them kissing which only broke my heart more. Once school was done I then decided that I would get a part-time job with Fred and George and maybe a place to stay until I started school in the fall.

~Flashback Ends~   
I was just sitting there thinking about the past when I heard the others had come in I then noticed Ron, Hermione, Harry come along with Ginny. But as soon as she saw me she whispered into Harry's ear and she then walked towards the Dorms.

"What's the matter with Ginny it was past her curfew." I said while I picked up a book.

"No, she just didn't want to upset you and she said she was sorry about earlier tonight." He said sitting next to Ron.

"I wonder why she couldn't say that herself or perhaps she has trained you so well as her little messenger boy so she won't have to face me herself." I said getting up.

"I'm going to retire for the night I'll see you all tomorrow." I said smiling warmly.

I then went up to the girls dorm to get a goodnights' rest for tomorrow would be a very long day.  
~Harry's POV~

After Emilie was out of our sight Hermione put her book down and shot me a glare that clearly meant she was upset.

"Hermione are you alright." I said feeling alittle worried at what she might say.

"Harry how could you." She began.

"Ever since you began dating Ginny she has you wrapped around her little finger you never used to be like this what has gotten into you lately." She said looking at me her brow curled in a frown.

"I don't know I like Ginny a lot but I still have some feelings for Emilie as well too." I said running my fingers through my hair making it messier than before.

"Well you lost your chance with Emilie she is dating Fred now and if I say so myself I think she is very happy do not screw this up for her if anything you should do you should be happy for her." She said getting up.

"I'm going to bed myself I think you two should do the same too and remember Harry be happy and don't let Ginny control you please show alittle backbone." She said and at that she disappeared up the stairs too.

"Well Harry we better go or we won't hear the end of it when we are late on the first day back." He said getting up too.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said getting up as well.

We then went to our dorm to get some sleep Hermione is right I got to be happy for her, she moved on and so will I even if my heart is breaking.

A/N: Well it seems harry still likes Emilie I wonder how she will react to that well tell me what you think.


	4. Second Confrontation

~Normal POV~

I woke up early than I thought I glanced to my clock on my bedside and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning I then decided since I'm up I might as well get ready. So I grabbed my shower stuff and my school uniform and shoes and made my way to the showers once I was there I notice someone was already there.

"Ginny is that you?" I said coming closer to the figure that was sitting in front of the mirror.

The girl slowly turned and my answer was right it was Ginny she looked like she had been crying all night. I immediately went over to her and pulled her into a hug as she began sobbing uncontrollably on my shoulder.

"Ginny what happened to you last night you seemed happy but today." I said looking her in the eye.

"Harry said he needs his space to think and in order to do that we can't be together." She said as she continued to sob some more.

She hugged me again and we stayed for a few minutes until I heard movement coming from the other Dorms.

"Ginny I'll talk to you later but first we need to get ready before the other girls come over here and take up all the showers." I said getting up.

She nodded an agreement and we then proceed to get ready for class I got into an empty stall and turned the water on and immediately began to wash up. Once I was done I dried myself off and put on my uniform and shoes I left my hair down and applied a little make-up on. I then grabbed my book bag and headed down the stair just as I was going down the last step I noticed Harry down there staring off into space. I then proceeded to walk past by him as if I didn't notice he was there at all I then heard footsteps behind me I then stopped and turned to see Harry following behind me.

"What now Harry?" I said in a very annoyed.

"I just wanted to know do you love Fred." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes with all my heart." I said wondering what game was he playing at with this question.

"Emilie I'm sorry for hurting you." He said looking to the ground.

"And I told you before I forgive you." I said turning to walk away from him.

"I really do want things to go back the way they were before all of this I still love you." He shouted back.

I stopped I slowly turned around and walked back towards him and just as I was about to say something he presses his lips to mine. I stood there for awhile I didn't kiss back or wrapped my arms around him once he knew there was no reaction to that he pulled back and searched my eyes to see if I still loved him.

"Harry I'm with Fred and I can't just let him go like that." I said looking at Harry with sad eyes.

At that I walked off to the Great Hall to eat breakfast I couldn't deal with it again not after what he put through. Once I was there I sat a began piling some eggs on my plate as I was reaching to grab some toast I noticed Hermione and Ron coming towards me to the table and sat across from me Hermoione spoke first,"I noticed Harry was bothering you Emi did he do anything to harm you." she said her voice filled with concern for her best friend.

"No he did nothing of the sort just wanted to try and make amends for and simply told him it won't be happening at least not too soon I am still recovering and I am with Fred now I don't want to spoil another relationship." I said as I spread butter on my toast.

"You didn't spoil the first one Ems Harry did you got to stop beating yourself on that Harry was one bloody idiot to give you up." Ron commented in smiling towards me.

"He's right Harry is pretty thick headed not to see past your past you are not your father and we know that and Harry shouldn't have jumped so quickly to judge you.", said Hermione agreeing with Ron.

We then continued to eat breakfast and after we were done I got up and noticed Harry walking in as I left the Great Hall to my first class which was potions with Slughorn. When I got to the class I noticed Slughorn looking at some stuff on his dest unaware of my presence.

"Good morning Professor." I said smiling.

"Oh, good morning to you too Ms. Riddle." he said looking up from a book he was reading.

"Its wonderful to finally meet you too your mother was a wonderful and gifted student of mine here whilst she went to Hogwarts just as a good as a Severus and Lily was too." he smiling sadly.

"Yes, a lot of people loved my mum." I said smiling.

" Yes yes she was kind and gentle she will be missed dearly." he said.

As we were talking more students came in as class was about ready to start in a hour. I took a seat next to Hermione as class finally began I noticed Harry and Ron coming in Slughorn looked over too and asked them they can get some extra potion books til they got new ones of their own. Once that was done he went over about the love potion and asked if anyone knew of what effects it did to certain people, Hermione was the first to raise her hand and walked forward talking of the potion smelled like to her. As that went on I felt someone tugging on my sleeve of my robe I turned around slowly and noticed was Malfoy.

"What now ferret face I am trying to pay attention to the lesson I can't afford to mess up if I want to become an auror." I said bitterly I clearly didn't have the time or energy to fight with him today.

"Don't be so harsh Riddle I just wanted to know what happened between you and golden boy over there thought you two were in "love"." he said smirking abit.

"Its none of your concern Malfoy so I would ask you kindly to get your nose out of my affairs." I said bitterly as I turned back around.

He looked abit annoyed at this and clearly wasn't gonna give up til he said so,"I was just concerned Riddle no need to snap at me." he said.

"Fine me and him broke-up cause he found out my father is the Dark Lord happy, hm?" I said.

" I don't mean to rude and I am sorry for opening a old wound to your past." he said sadly.

"Its okay don't be sorry I should be I had no right to harsh to you just gone through a lot and finding out my real parents just took a big blow to me in these dark times." I said smiling.

He smirked abit and I turned back around to listen to rest of the lesson, Harry won the liquid luck potion in the end class and the bell rang once more signaling us the end of class. I grabbed my bag and walked off towards the y next class.


End file.
